Schmetterling
by Xunaly
Summary: Des pans de leur vie, leur bonheur, leurs rêves...bien des années plus tard. Puisque maintenant tout est enfin terminé il est temps d'une ouverture à une nouvelle histoire.


**Schmetterling**

**(Sterbliche** **Existenz)**

_**« Même pour le simple envol d'un papillon, tout le ciel est nécessaire. »**_

_Paul Claudel_

_

* * *

_

Rubis suivait des yeux le vol imprévisible du papillon. L'insecte aux ailes fragiles couleur du soleil évoluait sous son regard émerveillé, traçant d'incongrues arabesques dans les airs. Penchant avec curiosité sa tête, la jeune enfant tenta de s'approcher davantage sans pour autant effrayer le lépidoptère. Tâche délicate qu'elle effectua avec patience, comblant petit à petit la distance qui l'éloignait de l'apparition joueuse.

Jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne décide brusquement de se poser sur son nez. Écarquillant ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu nuit, elle retint de peu un sursaut qui aurait fait fuir l'effronté papillon. Ce qui aurait été particulièrement dommage, le spectacle du vulnérable insecte battant doucement des ailes sur son visage même étant particulièrement beau.

Aussi un sourire heureux étira bien vite ses lèvres. Néanmoins cet acte simple déstabilisa l'animal qui s'envola aussitôt, lui arrachant un soupir déçu. Elle tenta bien de s'approcher à nouveau, mais sa patience avait laissé place à une précipitation qui ne fit qu'éloigner davantage le papillon. Comprenant que la partie était perdue pour aujourd'hui –mais se jurant de la rejouer demain, elle se détourna de la frêle apparition pour accourir vers le banc le plus proche.

_Papa ! Papa !

L'homme qui s'y trouvait assis leva les yeux vers elle, apparemment surpris dans sa lecture. Il était très beau ainsi, avec ses cheveux châtains aux mèches indisciplinées qui ne semblaient être qu'un nid de nœuds et d'épis, avec ses yeux si semblables à ceux de sa fille brillants d'une flamme amusée devant son visage réjouie. Il était très jeune encore, à peine la trentaine. Il ne possédait non plus aucun signe particulier qui aurait pu le dissocier de cet autre homme qui se tenait à cinq cents mètres de là. Il était le plus banal de tous, un père de famille comblé.

Peut être était-ce justement parce qu'il n'avait rien de spécial ? Qui sait, peut être était-ce parce qu'il semblait trop normal par rapport au statut qu'on voulait lui confier… Seulement, personne ne pouvait ignorer sa présence. Personne ne pouvait passer devant lui sans lui porter le temps d'une seconde toute son attention. Non, ce n'était pas une question d'habit. Il portait très bien son polo clair et celui-ci s'accordait avec simplicité à son jean. Ce n'était pas non plus une question d'aura. Il était le plus banal.

Horriblement banal.

Rubis parvint finalement rapidement à sa hauteur et se stoppa en face de lui, posant ses mains encore potelées sur ses genoux pour plonger son magnifique regard dans sa réplique parfaite. Son père avait déjà refermé son livre –après avoir corné au préalable le coin de sa page en cours, se préparant déjà à un flot de paroles et de questions que sa fille avait hérité de sa mère. Celui-ci ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre et Rubis semblait bien décidée à lui narrer du début jusqu'à la fin son éternelle rencontre avec le papillon du parc.

_...même qu'il est aussi grand que ma main ! Tu te rends compte Papa ! Et pouf ! Il s'est posé sur mon nez ! Comme ça ! Surtout qu'il me laisse pas l'approcher davantage. Il faut toujours qu'il fuit. J'arrivai jamais à l'attraper ! Mais aujourd'hui… Tu sais pourquoi ?

La fillette pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme toujours lorsque la curiosité l'étreignait, attendant patiemment que son super-papa ne lui apporte une réponse. Devant ce visage ô combien adorable aux orbes brillants de mille et une question, ce dernier ne put retenir un léger rire pour ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux blonds de sa fille soigneusement noués en deux nattes interminables.

_Et bien…certainement qu'il s'ennuyait.

_S'ennuyait ? Répéta l'enfant étonnée.

_Oui. Il devait vouloir s'amuser avec toi. Il devait se sentir seul et recherchait un peu de compagnie.

_Oh !

A la grande surprise de son père, Rubis arbora à ses propos une expression horrifiée. Dans ses yeux nuits, la joie avait laissé place à un océan de tristesse. Serrant les mains de sa fille qui n'en paraissaient que plus petites entre les siennes, il s'inquiéta vivement de ce revirement d'humeur. La blondinette eut un regard désolé.

_Je l'ai fais fuir. Il est partit le papillon Papa. Il est partit alors qu'il voulait un ami. Il doit être tout seul maintenant ! Il doit être triste le papillon Papa !

L'homme retint de justesse un rire qui aurait fortement déplu à l'enfant. Avec habileté il dissimula son amusement derrière un sourire infiniment doux et caressa de ses pouces les paumes de sa fille dont l'inquiétude s'atténua à cette réaction.

_Ne t'inquiète pas. Il doit sûrement jouer avec une autre personne en ce moment.

_Une autre personne ! S'insurgea Rubis. Mais c'est **mon** papillon ! C'est **mon** ami !

Cette fois son père rit franchement de cette étonnante jalousie.

_Vous vous verrez demain. Mais…

_Mais… ?

A nouveau la curiosité était omniprésente chez Rubis. Le visage grave de son père avait toujours eu cet effet-là. Il l'arborait pour aborder à chaque fois des sujets sérieux qu'elle s'empressait de retenir. Pas question d'oublier une seule leçon de son papa ! Et justement, il s'apprêtait à lui en donner une. Aussi le fixait-elle intensément, toute ouïe.

_Ru, ma puce… Sache que l'on ne possède pas ses amis. De même qu'ils ne nous possèdent pas. Ce sont les objets que nous possédons. Nos amis ne sont pas des objets. Ils ont leurs propres sentiments, leurs émotions, leurs objectifs et leurs rêves. Ils sont libres, et si un de tes amis va jouer avec une autre personne, alors tu dois être heureuse pour lui. Parce que cela veut dire que cette personne en question sera certainement un nouvel ami pour toi. Tu comprends ?

_Hum… Cela veut dire que si le papillon va voir quelqu'un d'autre je dois être contente parce que cet « autre » peut devenir aussi un de mes amis ? Ainsi nous serions trois au lieu de deux… C'est ça ?

La fillette arborait une moue songeuse, frottant son menton d'une de ses mains comme espérant se donner plus de réflexion. Ses mains jouant parmi les boucles dorées s'échappant des rubans lilas qui ornaient ses cheveux, son père lui adressa un regard emplit de fierté et de tendresse.

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas, il faut absolument que je trouve le nouvel ami du papillon !

Rubis s'était redressée de toute sa petite hauteur, ses yeux pétillant d'excitation. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à repartir quand son père apposa une main sur son épaule, la retenant pour lui adresser un sourire d'excuse.

_Je suis désolé, mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

_Ah bon ?

L'homme hocha la tête, conscient de la déception de sa fille qui s'affichait clairement sur son visage. Quittant le banc, il récupéra au passage son livre pour abattre sa reliure en une petite tape sur le haut de la tête de Rubis, s'attirant ainsi un regard furibond de sa part. Devant une telle démonstration de sauvagerie, son sourire ne fit que s'élargir alors qu'il adressait un clin d'œil malicieux à l'enfant.

_Tu ne ferais pas attendre ton arrière-arrière-grand oncle ?

Aussitôt toute tristesse délaissa le regard de la blondinette qui attrapa vivement la grande main de son père pour le tirer en avant, sautillant gaiement, faisant voleter les pans violets de sa longue jupe évasée. Mon Dieu ! Que sa femme avait du goût pour habiller leur fille !

_Du calme ma puce ! Il est malpoli d'arriver trop à l'avance, tu le sais bien ! Protesta t-il faussement avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui pour lui adresser une moue affligée.

_Mais Grand-grand-grand Tonton il est **toujours** à l'avance…

_Et bien… Ton « Grand-grand-grand Tonton » n'est pas un exemple à suivre.

_Pourtant Maman elle dit toujours que Grand-grand-grand Tonton c'est le meilleur, le plus beau et le plus parfait ! Que je dois être respectueuse envers Grand-grand-grand Tonton, alors… Aller Papa ! Vite, vite ! Ne soyons pas à l'heure ! Soyons en avance !

Et sa fille le tira de plus belle. Poussant un léger soupir, l'homme avait arboré une mine renfrognée aux paroles de sa petite perle. Aussi cahin-caha, il la suivit sans grande résistance mais ne put se retenir de maugréer dans sa barbe inexistante :

_Je sais, je sais… Elle m'a même menacé de me laisser tomber pour lui si je ne me décidais pas à l'épouser… J'vous jure les femmes…

_De quoi Papa ? S'enquit alors Rubis.

_Rien, rien. Rien ma puce. Ne faisons pas attendre « Grand-grand-grand Tonton ».

- -

--

……………**-**……………

………**-**………

……**-**……

…**-**…

……**-**……

Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que Fred était tenancier de son bar coquinement nommé : « Au Septième ». Ancien serveur, il s'était finalement décidé à lancer son propre commerce dans la petite ville de Karakura. Malgré des premiers mois difficiles et une troisième année effroyable, son établissement avait tenu bon et aucun habitant n'ignorait plus la réputation de ses cafés et de sa bière pression. La chose était simple, son bar était devenu le théâtre de réunions diverses et une ambiance formidable y régnait pendant le week-end. L'établissement était cependant plus calme en période de vacances et peu de personne se pressait à ses portes en milieu de matinée, comme maintenant.

Il y avait aussi des avantages certains à être barman. Notamment celui de voir arriver en son établissement les personnes les plus surprenantes venues dans l'optique d'une petite pause tranquille et, le plus souvent, de simple passage dans la ville. Aussi avait-il pris plaisir à observer chacun de ces incongrus invités qui étaient des plus divertissants pour lui. Il ne résistait jamais à l'envie de les servir lui-même ne serait que pour entendre leur voix, connaître leur commande et pouvoir se forger une première idée sur leur caractère, habitudes, petites manies… C'était sa petite distraction de la semaine.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas que cela. Ca ne pouvait se restreindre **simplement** à cela, à un amusement. C'était de la véritable curiosité, ou plutôt, une curiosité maladive, dévorante, une envie affolante de savoir, de comprendre… Et l'origine de cet intérêt n'était autre que l'homme qui avait pénétré il y a une dizaine de minutes dans le bar vide.

La soixantaine, avait automatiquement pensé Fred. Avant de se reprendre vivement ; non, il ne **pouvait** pas arborer un visage aussi jeune pour soixante ans. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas être âgé de seulement quarante années et posséder un tel regard, n'est-ce pas ? Un regard d'un jade des plus clairs et lumineux…un regard de glace. Distant et lointain, emplit d'une sagesse et d'une expérience qui n'était plus à prouver. Un regard sous lequel il s'était senti étrangement minuscule et écrasé quand l'homme avait fait son apparition, lui faisant croire tout d'abord à une erreur : une telle personne ne viendrait pas dans son bar, non ?

Si ?

De même, une personne de la soixantaine n'aurait pas arboré une telle coupe de cheveux. Certes ils étaient blancs -et d'un blanc tout immaculé plus pur que la neige ! Mais leurs piques étranges se dressant ainsi sur sa la tête, les mèches retombant inégalement sur son visage, le discret catogan au bas de sa nuque… Tout cela ne correspondait pas à un homme de cet âge. Oh, évidemment ! Cela lui allait très bien ! L'ensemble se mariait naturellement avec l'étrange aura qu'il dégageait en permanence. Non, ce n'était pas le souci. Le problème était…

…quel âge avait-il ?

Et le simple café qu'il avait commandé d'une voix profonde et grave convenant parfaitement à la prestance même de l'homme, n'avait pu lui fournir de plus amples informations sur ce client des plus étranges et…uniques. Car il était ce genre de personne qui ne s'oubliait pas. Fred le savait très bien. Il pouvait bien quitter son bar d'ici seulement quelques minutes pour s'effacer tel un mirage à peine esquissé, lui ne pourrait plus effacer de son esprit la silhouette longiligne de cet être surprenant, assis à cette table, dans le coin discret près de la petite fenêtre donnant sur la rue paisible.

_Bonjour Fred !

La clochette de la porte d'entrée venait de tinter, attirant l'attention du barman et de, il l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil, l'inconnu. Mais bientôt le regard de Fred fut entièrement dédié à une boule de cheveux blonds qui se précipitait dans sa direction. Avec bonheur il accueillit une de ses clientes préférées, serrant la petite Payne dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui adressait un sourire radieux. Dieu qu'elle était jolie ! Ses parents avaient vraiment fait du bon travail ce jour-là.

_Bonjour ma petite Ru. Tu reviens du parc ?

_Vi ! Même qu'il y avait un magnifique papillon ! Avec des ailes toutes dorées ! Et même qu'il s'est posé sur mon nez ! Là !

Son père eut un léger rire, le moulin à paroles venait de reprendre du service. Il pointait en ce moment-même le point sacré où le délicat lépidoptère s'était arrêté un instant, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Fred qui écoutait attentivement. Personne ne résistait au charme de sa petite pu-puce… Personne !

_...et donc je voulais trouver mon nouvel ami mais Papa m'a dit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller pour voir Grand-grand-grand Tonton et… Oh mince ! Grand-grand-grand Tonton !

Aussi vite qu'elle était venue, Rubis s'était détournée d'un Fred étonné, pour se précipiter vers l'inconnu, se jetant dans ses bras avec une joie éclatante. L'homme surpris avait réagi au quart de tour et serrait désormais avec une certaine maladresse l'enfant, adressant un sourire tout aussi maladroit au père qui s'approchait désormais non sans avoir commandé un verre de vin blanc et le classique jus d'orange à Fred. Celui était repassé derrière son comptoir, son attention entière portée sur le si spécial inconnu que ses clients habituels semblaient connaître, à sa grande surprise.

_Ca n'a pas changé. Il est toujours aussi impossible de la faire taire, Payne-san.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et Kimiko m'a assuré que cela n'irait pas en s'arrangeant !

Le père avait accompagné ses paroles d'un léger soupir plus pour la forme que pour autre chose et tirait désormais une chaise pour pouvoir s'installer à la même table que le fameux « Grand-grand-grand Tonton » qui terminait de subir les assauts de sa « Petite-petite-petite Nièce » avant que celle-ci ne s'installe –à son plus grand malaise- définitivement sur ses genoux.

_Malheureusement je crois bien que ta femme a raison Payne-san.

_Je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler par mon prénom Toshirô…

_Et moi je n'ai jamais cessé de te demander de m'appeler au minimum Hitsugaya-san.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous les Japonais, vous vous ennuyez à ne pas vous appeler par votre prénom. De plus nous appartenons à la même famille.

_Certes, je sais que les Occidentaux n'ont pas les mêmes manières que nous et je le conçois. Néanmoins nous sommes au _Japon_ en ce moment-même. Tu pourrais peut être te plier aux règles du pays, Payne-san.

_Certes…_Toshirô_.

Ce dernier soupira. Fred s'approcha alors de la table pour y déposer les commandes et ébouriffer au passage les cheveux de Rubis qui écoutait religieusement la discussion –après tout ça faisait très « grande ». Elle eut un sourire pour le barman qui retourna bientôt nettoyer ses tables et ses verres, dans un discret fond sonore de rock qui ne dérangea pas outre-mesure les deux hommes.

Un léger silence s'installa alors, Rubis se servant elle-même sa boisson –comme une grande bien entendu, couvée des yeux par son père qui goûtait avec délice un vin français. Toshirô quant à lui entreprit de touiller machinalement son fond de café de sa cuillère, avant de se décider à en boire une gorgée. Le léger cliquetis que fit sa tasse lorsqu'il la reposa dans sa coupelle sembla les tirer de leurs activités.

_Soit… Concéda t-il. Alors où en es-tu en ce moment, _Mathias_.

Le sourire ravi qui avait commencé à se former sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur laissa rapidement place à une agréable surprise. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, aussi simple fut-elle.

_Tu demandes…de mes…nouvelles ? Hésita t-il.

_Il semblerait non ? C'est ainsi qu'on pose la question, normalement. A moins que vous ayez une autre manière de dire, vous les Occidentaux.

Mathias restait trop heureux de cet intérêt subit de son grand-grand-oncle pour se soucier outre-mesure de l'ironie non dissimulée qui sonnait clairement dans ses derniers propos. Au contraire, joignant ses mains sous son menton, il eut un sourire lumineux à son adresse.

_C'est que je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre d'attentions de la part du ô combien sage…, Il baissa sa voix qui ne devint plus qu'un murmure à peine audible : …_Commandant_.

Toshirô fronça quelque peu son nez à l'évocation de son titre, vérifiant discrètement que le bruit de la radio avait couvert les propos inconsidérés de son interlocuteur. De même, il s'assura que Rubis, dont la patience venait d'atteindre ces limites et qui avaient quitté –à sa plus grande joie- ses genoux pour lui préférer la compagnie de Fred, n'avait rien entendu.

_Et bien… Disons que la Soul Society peut se passer de moi de temps à autres.

_Ne me dis pas que tu évoques un projet de vacances, Hitsugaya-san ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait du vrai Hitsugaya « travaillophile » ?

_Idiot… Soupira à nouveau le concerné. Si je l'envisage, c'est que la situation me le permet. Je n'y ai jamais pensé jusqu'ici car je ne le **pouvais** pas.

_Je sais, je sais. J'ai beau être encore vivant, j'ai eu vent des dernières nouvelles par le biais des anciens amis de mon arrière grand-père. Certains comme toi me rendent de temps à autre des visites, tu sais ? Bien évidemment mon père n'est pas au courant, il ne vous apprécie vraiment pas. Il nous ferait un infarctus si je lui avouais que j'ai encore des contacts avec la Soul Society…

_Hayden Payne, c'est cela ?

_Oui.

_Cela explique pourquoi nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de ta mère, Ona-san. Il l'en empêche, non ?

_Evidemment. Il a toujours ce besoin irrépressible de tout contrôler. Je suis bien content d'avoir pu quitter la maison assez tôt.

_Il est vrai que tu n'as pas chômé ! Marié à vingt-deux ans, père à vingt-trois…

_Oh ça va ! Dois-je te rappeler à quel âge tu fricotais avec ma grande tante ? D'ailleurs comment va Karin ?

__Kurosaki-san_. C'est de ma femme dont tu parles, je te signale. Je vais me poser de sérieuses questions si tu l'appelles par son prénom.

_Roooh… Ca va, ça va. Et ne t'esquive pas s'il te plaît. Cela fait un moment que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles… Mais cela allait en s'améliorant. Il n'y a pas eu d'autres probl… Commença à s'inquiéter Mathias.

_Non, non… Nous recommençons à vivre ensemble. Bien évidemment les souvenirs de sa vie quand elle était vivante ne reviendront jamais, mais finalement je préfère cette situation à…avant. Et puis j'ai assez vieilli pour rattraper l'âge qu'elle avait quand elle…a rejoint la Soul Society. Ce n'est plus comme avant où je n'étais encore qu'un enfant et elle une adulte. Les choses n'ont pu que s'améliorer, même si le prix à payer pour que nous nous retrouvions soit…nos souvenirs.

Les yeux si froids de Toshirô brillaient étrangement. Mathias ne savait pas s'il devait mettre cela sur le compte de la luminosité ou non, il se contenta juste de prendre les pâles mains de l'homme entre les siennes, comme il le faisait si souvent pour sa fille, pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

_Cela ne vous a pas empêché de vous aimer à nouveau.

Surpris, le Shinigami ne tenta pas de se défaire de ce contact. Au contraire il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux son arrière-petit neveu pour lâcher dans un souffle, un discret sourire des plus franches étirant le coin de ses lèvres :

_Oui…

Pour se taire quelques secondes, comme indécis. Finalement il se pencha vivement vers Mathias, arborant un sourire désormais radieux alors qu'il se décidait enfin à annoncer la nouvelle qui le taraudait depuis quelques jours déjà, comme si la dire à voix haute, tremblant d'espoir et d'impatience, assurerait sa réalisation.

_Tu sais… Je pense qu'elle attend un enfant !

- -

--

……………**-**……………

………**-**………

……**-**……

…**-**…

……**-**……

_C'est magnifique !

Mathias couva des yeux le visage radieux de sa femme. Il venait tout juste de rentrer du bar avec Rubis, après avoir longuement discuté avec Toshirô. Il était si rare de voir le Shinigami s'ouvrir ainsi qu'il n'avait pu résister à l'envie d'en savoir davantage. Ils avaient parlé, parlé et parlé encore. Prenant des nouvelles des uns des autres, s'inquiétant de certaines absences, se réjouissant de dénouements heureux… Tant que Mathias avait l'étrange conviction d'avoir rêver. Cela paraissait si irréel de pouvoir converser ainsi après tout ces bouleversements où la mort s'était invitée de si nombreuses fois. Bien sûr, il les avait bien moins vécus que son arrière grand-père lui-même élément primordial de chaque bataille, mais il en avait subit les retombées. Mauvaises évidemment.

Le fait est que, devant la perte de patience de sa fille, il s'était finalement décidé à quitter l'intransigeant Commandant pas si intransigeant que cela –non sans lui avoir arraché après de nombreuses menaces la promesse de nouvelles futures- pour retrouver le bercail familial où devait déjà s'afférer sa femme. Plus précisément, il l'avait retrouvé devant les fourneaux et une belle pièce de viande dont le délicieux fumet l'avait attiré irrépressiblement. Et comme à son habitude, elle l'avait accueillit d'un chaste baiser qui faisait naitre en lui des émotions toujours aussi fortes et tirer la langue de dégoût à Rubis

D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait hérité des magnifiques boucles dorées de sa mère, bien que ces dernières soient plus courtes. Mathias se souvenait encore de son profond chagrin de se savoir destiné à ne plus jamais pouvoir admirer leur doux balancement au creux des reins de sa deuxième perle –Rubis sommant la première place. Mais c'était ainsi, il avait dû faire avec et se plier à la véhémence de sa femme qui s'affirmait ravie de ce changement. La bonne chose dans toute cette histoire et qu'il avait pu quémander un peu de réconfort auprès d'elle qui, pour se faire pardonner, dans sa grande mansuétude, lui avait accordé. Que voulez-vous ! Mathias était encore un grand enfant de temps à autres et rien n'était plus beau que les regards tendres que savait seule lui dédier Kimiko. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il s'était empressé de lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, se délectant du pétillement heureux qui habiterait alors ses orbes sombres.

Et il était présent en ce moment-même, comme prévu.

_Si tu l'avais vu Kimi ! Il était fou de joie !

_Oh je suis vraiment contente pour eux ! J'imagine… ! Hitsugaya-san doit vraiment être rassuré désormais. Il le mérite amplement, lui et Kurosaki-san ont suffisamment payé ces derniers temps.

Mathias considéra songeur les yeux brillant de sa femme, apercevant à peine la petite boule dorée qui s'était glissée entre eux, s'approchant du panier à pain pour y piocher à l'aveuglette. Considérant le manque de réaction de sa femme, il jugea bon de ne pas tenir compte de cet acte **exceptionnellement**. Et puis, c'était un jour spécial aujourd'hui ! L'annonce du futur enfant et la décision de Toshirô de…

_Ah oui ! J'ai oublié. Toshirô souhaite apparemment prendre un peu de repos à l'avenir. Il m'a promis de passer bientôt nous voir à la maison…

_C'est une décision surprenante de la part de Hitsugaya-san, mais sage. J'espère simplement que les plus influents de la Soul Society ne comptent pas lui en tenir rigueur…

_Oh je ne pense pas ! Les choses ne seraient pas telles qu'elles le sont maintenant s'il n'avait pas pris les rênes du Seireitei. Il a assez sacrifié de son temps pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement maintenant. Tu te rends compte ! Ce bougre est au poste depuis seulement quelques années et son nom est déjà écrit dans l'Histoire bien plus profondément que celui de Yamamoto !

_Que veux-tu c'est un génie.

Mathias se renfrogna devant la mine amusée de Kimiko dont le regard brillait un peu trop à son goût lorsqu'il était question d'un certain Commandant. Pas qu'il était jaloux ! Bien sûr que non. Il se savait très séduisant lui aussi et il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la fidélité de sa femme si un jour…enfin peut être un peu quand même. Mais bon, il fallait être clément, n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Toshirô qui le désirait. Certes, cela le blessait un peu dans son égo de reconnaître cela, mais même son arrière grand-père l'avait accepté, alors…il pouvait bien faire un effort. Non ?

Non.

_On n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour devenir influent… Maugréa-t-il.

_Oh toi ! Je sais à qui tu penses ! Mais Ichigo Kurosaki n'était pas n'importe qui non plus…

_...et je devrais être très fier d'être son arrière petit-fils. Coupa Mathias en hochant la tête. Je sais, et je le suis. Mais cela n'a plus grande importance maintenant de toute manière. Il est parti depuis longtemps _là-bas_, avec Rukia.

_Hmm… S'il n'en est pas revenu c'est qu'il a réussi. Cela a toute son importance. Reprit avec véhémence Kimiko.

_Non, puisqu'il ne nous a pas fais connaître le moyen d'y accéder à notre tour.

Mathias crut avoir finalement clôturé le débat sur cette dernière phrase. Il s'était détourné de sa femme pour fixer sans vraiment le voir un cadre abandonné là sur le plan de cuisine arborant une photo de leur mariage. Il en caressa le verre distraitement, reconnaissant aisément parmi les invités ses parents : la flamboyante Ona et son mari si distant, Hayden, un riche occidental. Il pouvait même apercevoir son grand-père Kaien, le regard encore rongé par le remord, avec à son bras sa discrète compagne, une Shinigami que personne ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Il formait d'ailleurs un couple étrangement jeune pour leur âge. Mais Mathias avait fait en sorte que personne ne soulève la question pour s'y pencher sérieusement. Ce n'était pas le jour pour annoncer à leurs amis que la mort était une banalité dans la famille.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta imperceptiblement lorsque les bras de sa femme vinrent l'entourer d'une étreinte rassurante. Elle n'était pas bien plus petite que lui et posa aisément son menton dans le creux de son épaule, caressant distraitement ses doigts entre les siens en quelques petits gestes tendres.

_Je te sens amer Mathias.

Il frissonna comme toujours lorsqu'elle prononçait son prénom. Elle avait ce don pour lui donner une sonorité étrange qui déclenchait d'étranges émotions en son cœur. C'était ainsi et il savait pourquoi : il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un dingue, comme au premier jour, comme si… Comme si, semblable au conte de fée que lui racontait autrefois sa mère à son chevet, leur amour n'avait perdu de son souffle après ces quelques années. Et il ne se surprenait plus à prier pour que cela dure encore et toujours.

_Il manque quelqu'un sur cette photo. Il manquait quelqu'un ce jour-là.

Il sentit le corps de sa femme trembler contre lui et comprit rapidement qu'elle riait. De ce rire doux et chaud qu'il affectionnait tant. Elle riait et il se surprit à se détendre un peu. Mais juste un peu. Certains regrets ne s'oubliaient pas d'un sourire.

_Peu de couples peuvent se vanter d'avoir compté leurs arrières grands-parents dans les invités de leurs mariages, tu sais.

_Oui mais ils sont vivants ! Reprit avec ardeur Mathias. Ils sont là. Peut être même à seulement quelques centimètres. Ils sont là et ils n'ont…pas même un léger signe pour… Bordel de merde, je les ai si peu connus !

Kimiko ne tint pas compte de ces derniers propos quelques peu houleux alors que Rubis pouvait les entendre à tout moment. Son mari venait de se retourner finalement vers elle, ses yeux nuits bien plus perdus que réellement déçus. A nouveau elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire pour poser ses mains sur les joues de Mathias, le couvant du regard. Elle savait combien Ichigo et Rukia Kurosaki avaient compté dans sa vie. Hayden avait eu beau tenté d'éloigner son fils du monde des Shinigamis, celui-ci s'en était pris de passion au fil des récits de sa mère. Des récits qui parlaient de son arrière grand-père et mère. Des récits époustouflants qui avaient bercé ses nuits et ses rêves. Des récits qu'il avait vu prendre vie lorsque, pour la première fois, il s'était rendu jeune enfant à la Soul Society et qu'il avait pu rencontrer ses héros en chaire et en os. Il avait retrouvé une part de sa famille là-bas.

Et Kimiko savait. Oui, elle savait combien il s'était senti seul et trahi lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Bien sûr, il y avait encore Ona et sa présence rassurante. Mais Hayden continuait à veiller sur son bijou, même pour son fils il n'était pas devenu plus généreux et modérait fortement le nombre de leurs rencontres. Mathias s'était alors tourné vers une partie de sa famille plus sombre et modérée : Kaien Ichigo, son grand-père si distant. Il s'était intéressé à son histoire et avait même pleuré avec lui -une histoire qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais racontée à sa femme.

Néanmoins cela n'avait fait qu'aggraver davantage le vide.

Un vide qu'il ne savait pas comblé.

Mais Kimiko savait.

_Ils sont là. Comme tu l'as si bien dis. Ils sont là, dans tes yeux. Il y a d'abord Rukia-san et puis, quand on cherche un peu plus loin, on trouve Ichigo-san. Oui, ils sont là. Même si personne ne sait où ils se trouvent en ce moment, même s'ils n'ont laissé aucun indice pour les retrouver, ils sont là. Je suis sûr que la solution se trouve au plus proche de nous. Tu trouveras Mathias. Je te fais confiance. Tu les trouveras, et nous serons tous au complet pour fêter la naissance de Daïsuke Hitsugaya. D'accord ?

Il en resta le souffle coupé. Devant lui brillaient de mille-feux les orbes adorés d'une lumière si éclatante qu'elle ne put que le convaincre.

_Oui… Je les retrouverai.

Et cela était une promesse.

- -

--

……………**-**……………

………**-**………

……**-**……

…**-**…

……**-**……

Rubis repoussa distraitement du plat de la main les quelques miettes de pain qui demeurait sur le haut rebord de sa fenêtre. Ses parents l'auraient aperçu ainsi maladroitement accoudée qu'ils l'auraient fortement réprimandée. C'était normal, n'importe qui ferait de même si son jeune fils venait à se pencher par la fenêtre ouverte, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un danger. Mais Rubis avait ses petites habitudes. Elle savait que d'ici quelques secondes elle grimperait à l'aide d'une chaise pour s'asseoir sur ce rebord, qu'elle resterait ainsi immobile pendant plusieurs longues minutes, à contempler les quelques passants, puis que finalement elle redescendrait, qu'elle refermerait la fenêtre et rangerait la chaise. Et ni sa mère ni son père ne se seront aperçu de rien.

C'était son petit secret à elle après tout. Enfin, un de ses nombreux secrets, car Rubis en comptait plusieurs. Dont un nouveau qu'elle avait acquis il y a encore quelques heures, dans le petit parc en face de leur pavillon discret, lorsque soudainement un joli papillon aux couleurs du soleil avait élu domicile sur son nez telle la caresse d'une entité invisible et la promesse d'une nouvelle rencontre.

Oui, oui. Elle avait beaucoup d'imagination. Elle rêvassait beaucoup. A longueur de temps. Ou plutôt, à longueur de temps lorsqu'elle ne parlait pas. C'était son passe-temps favoris, il ne demandait rien si ce n'est un peu d'attention, il était silencieux, discret ; le rêve des parents…si son autre activité principale n'avait pas été le bavardage. Ils lui reprochaient toujours d'être un moulin à paroles, mais qu'y pouvait-elle si son credo se résumait à tout comprendre du monde ? Et puis c'était la faute au monde, il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi compliqué !

Rubis poussa un léger soupir tout en jouant distraitement avec une des boucles de ses cheveux, un automatisme qui signifiait clairement qu'elle s'était plongée dans ses songeries. Ces derniers temps elles étaient toutes tournées vers un étrange lieu : des rues et des rues, d'étranges bâtiments blancs et surtout, surtout, de nombreuses personnes vêtues de kimonos sombres arborant toutes des sabres, s'affairant dans cet incongru lieu.

Jamais elle n'avait eu de rêves plus étranges que ceux-là. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle percevait qu'ils étaient importants et qu'il lui suffirait d'interroger ses parents pour comprendre. Cependant elle avait décidé d'attendre, de tenter de voir par elle-même avant d'obtenir les réponses. Un excès de curiosité qu'elle n'expliquait pas non plus.

Mais Rubis aimait les mystères et elle était bien décidée à percer celui-ci !

Heureuse de cette décision silencieuse, un sourire bravache se forma bientôt sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle quittait le rebord de la fenêtre d'un bond, atterrissant sagement de l'autre côté comme si elle ne s'était jamais amusée à y grimper. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à la refermer, terminant d'effacer toute trace de son crime, lorsqu'une tâche à l'horizon attira toute son attention.

Elle ne put dire si cela avait été sa couleur nuit velours ou l'étrange ballet qu'il décrivait dans les airs, qui l'avait attirée, cependant elle resta longtemps à l'admirer alors qu'il s'approchait de quelques battements d'ailes pour se poser avec une aisance étonnante sur un doigt tendu plein d'espoir.

Un étrange papillon de cristal noir.

_**Owari**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer Tite Kubo - OC Xunaly

_Un petit one-shot qui peut être rattaché à Sterbliche Existenz ou non. Il concerne la génération lointaine d'Ichigo et la vie de ses héritiers. C'est aussi une ouverture à une future lointaine fiction. Aussi, ne vous étonnez pas de certains aspects non expliqués dans ce court texte. _

_En espérant une bonne lecture.  
_


End file.
